


【双子北】长夏无终（八）

by BunnyMaster



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:14:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26988073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyMaster/pseuds/BunnyMaster
Summary: ①北信介生日贺文+宫兄弟生日贺文②属于原作世界观双子北同人文系列，同系列的同人文请参见合集的其他文章，在本文时间点里宫兄弟大三，北信介大四，剧情发展与原作371话后的内容有所差异，请注意③稻荷崎三人CP双子北，tag会打侑北、治北和双子北④本文主要为北信介视角，可能有部分宫侑及宫治视角
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke & Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu, Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu, Kita Shinsuke/Miya Osamu
Kudos: 6





	【双子北】长夏无终（八）

夏天有许多颜色、许多声音、许多气味，难以用语言穷尽。然而，当指尖触摸到恋人们温热湿润的掌心，北信介仿佛触摸到了真实可感的夏天。侑和治的身上有夏日的灼热、夏日的鲜烈和夏日的蓬勃生机。汗水滋润着手掌的纹路，凸起的茧子下，血流传递着心脏有力的搏动。  
他被夏天包围了，被包围在恋人们的旺盛味道里。手指划过温暖的手掌，他用手指、五官和内脏牢牢记住他们的滋味。他的体内湿漉漉的，犹如汗淋淋的肌肤。浇灌内壁的黏液如此浓稠，他几乎能感受到它攀附于内的形状。紧紧裹住下腹的快感既似烧伤又似刺痛，强烈得如同混入思维一般。支配头脑暑热尚未缓和，他便感到治缓慢地抚摸自己的小腹。手指的体温传入肚腹，引发共鸣。被恋人体液浸润的黏膜忽地产生接纳他们向上喷涌时的紧缩感。  
“北前辈觉得哪里最舒服呀？”  
治柔声发问，像是戏弄般的问题。北可以肯定对方是故意的。他们不可能不熟悉他的身体，只是听他亲口说出答案。  
“所……唔！”  
来不及说出一个完整的词，他就浴衣的衣襟擦过胸口，布料留下的触感犹如鞭打一样刺激着乳首。  
“这样不对呀，北前辈！要有比较才能有‘最’！”  
侑的体温和声音迅速从背后升起。话语咬住耳朵，手指捏住乳头，同时刺穿了他的听觉和心脏。侑火热而坚实的胸膛持续击打着他的背脊，牙齿衔住耳垂的痛楚将更加显著的快乐印入脑海。昂扬的乳首能够感受到恋人指间每一点细微的动作。侑恣意地抚弄他的身体，粗暴得恰到好处，在痛觉几乎斩断感知的瞬间，又用充足的快乐冲出一条新的通道。  
“……所有……所、所有的地方……”  
舒服到全身发抖的时候，想要清晰传达自己的意思变成一项艰难的任务。即使是描述客观事实的话语，在颤颤巍巍的抖动中也不由自主地变为呻吟。  
“你们碰到的全部……你们碰到的……所有的地方。”  
北信介喃喃低语。  
全心全意投入爱情的身体，当然不再是他一个人的所有物。他贪婪地爱着他们，贪婪地渴望着他们，日常的边界与分工早已在性爱中融化殆尽——所有的感知都是爱，所有的器官都是性爱器官。  
“啊！可恶！我还以为可以了呢！”  
侑咬牙切齿道。  
“……白痴。”  
“你才是白痴！有本事你现在马上硬起来啊！听了北前辈说了这么煽情的话，我现在就想插进去呀！”  
靠在侑的怀里，他听到了对方愤愤不平的喘息。恋人双腿之间的部位掀起他后方衣摆的一角，但那种触感显然尚未达到足以插入的硬度。北向侧后方挪了挪腰，臀瓣柔缓地挨蹭，尝试为侑的欲望加速。  
无论内心的渴望多么狂野多么急迫，男性的身体也无法突破生理极限。以前做爱的时候同样发生过类似的情况，他们积累了足够的经验。每逢这样的间歇期，可以用手指、嘴唇和舌头进行……  
“……啊。”  
身体腾空，双脚离地。  
如同高潮般的抬升感并非错觉。侑双手抓住大腿内侧将他抬起，拇指扣住膝弯固定住位置。  
“虽然之前北前辈不在我们身边，没法三个人一起快乐地‘训练’，但是！力量训练我都有好好做的！我要让北前辈感受一下我训练的成果！像这样抱起北前辈一点也不吃力！很轻松！”  
侑逞强似地说。  
对方的手臂依然有点抖，不过确实比以前抱起他的时候稳了不少。或许是为了进一步展示自己的游刃有余，侑的手臂向两侧打开，把他的双腿固定在便于行事的角度。浴衣的衣摆从膝头滑落，而腹内的感知呼应了这份坠落感。  
于体内混合的精液仿佛已在不知不觉间融化内脏，腐蚀出千疮百孔的快乐空洞。已经被他们多次占有过的肠壁敏感得不可思议，甚至可以清晰地感知到体验黏液流溢的轨迹。  
“嗯……哈啊……”  
本能和意志指向相同的方向。他想留住他们的气息，留住他们爱恋的证明，留住尽可能长的时间。然而双腿大张的开放姿态使得他的愿望难以实现。大腿内侧用力绷紧，收缩的腰部撞到侑的肚腹，而用力的臀部刚好压住恋人温暖而富有弹性的腿部肌肉。他几乎是坐到了侑的大腿上，若有若无的突起滑入股间。身后的人低沉地哼了一声，粗重的喘息吹动了他的头发。发梢拂过后颈，痒得像一个吻。  
“虽然侑这家伙完全不行，但我们会让北前辈舒服的。”  
“谁说我不行！你才不行吧！我就差一点点了！”  
无视侑的抗议，治的食指轻轻地、慢慢地触摸他颤抖的后穴。那根手指在他的感知里穿了一个孔。指尖带来的快感沿着附着于内壁的液体逆流而上，瞬间击中体内深处。而热流同样不受控制地流溢，如同失禁般涌出最后的关隘。  
“看呀，北前辈，这是证明……证明我们都按照北前辈希望的那样好好射进去。”  
治说，手指的动作和话语同样温柔，用最小限度的触摸维持对后穴的不断刺激。牵连的丝线恍若无数抽搐的裸露的神经，将他的感官全部链接在恋人的动作上。显然，侑和治的争执结束了。唯有在共同狩猎自己这件事上，他们从未产生丝毫异议。  
“啊，北前辈的屁股在往上抬哦！”  
倚靠侑的胸膛，北勉强抬起头望向他们希望他好好欣赏的场面。首先映入眼帘的是自己的男性器官，半软半硬，闪着湿润的光。北信介从未怀疑过自己的男性身份，但他顺畅接纳了恋人们给予自己的不同快乐，听任后者凌驾于前者之上。而治的手就在紧挨着的位置，手指上挂着淋淋漓漓的白浊——他们渴望他的证明。他同样看到自己正在饥渴地吮吸治的手指，混合了透明肠液的精液泛起细小的泡沫，一点点地从后穴滑坠而下。  
“真是绝佳的景色呀，北前辈。”  
治的手指似乎没怎么使劲，顺势便滑进入口。  
“北前辈！现在正好可以来试一下！”  
侑兴致勃勃地顶住他的身体，声音如此，性器亦如此。  
“尝试……什么？”  
“让北前辈感受一下脚不沾地的高潮。”  
治吐露真相的刹那，蝉鸣停止了。  
月光暗淡，星光熄灭。  
四周的景物飞速褪色远去，只剩下侑和治，只剩下侑和治带给他的感觉。  
治的一只手按住他的腰，另一只手的指腹确实地触碰到他体内最敏感的部位。  
挤压、搓弄、扭动。  
快感的种子以不可思议的速度绽放盛开。酥麻感瞬间填满盆腔，扩散至五脏六腑。从尾椎蔓延的暖流席卷下腹，一直延伸到脚心，又冲上头顶。后穴剧烈收缩，衔住的一根手指足以带来难以言喻的刺激和充实感。将知觉拦腰斩断的激烈快感令他不由自主地绷紧身体。皮肤、肌肉和骨骼依次融化，变为绵软又不受控制的混沌。他失神地望着自己蜷缩的战栗的足尖，恍若在看不相干的东西，譬如，蜻蜓高速振动的翅膀。  
他剧烈喘息，可氧气永远不够。用上鼻子，用上嘴，不知何时唾液彻底湿润了唇角。体内的所有器官都随着治的手指向上飞升，都随着治的手指向下坠落，而大脑依然不知满足。这种难以言喻的快感持续得愈久就愈强烈，犹如永无止境的射精。  
治每动一下，内脏都会跳动  
侑每动一下，全身都会痉挛。  
他在他们的夹击下陷入了持续不断的高潮，越是挣扎，陷得越深。碰一下就会高潮，喘口气就会高潮，他几乎陷入了半昏迷的状态，直到窒息将他唤醒。  
脸颊贴着脸颊，侑咬住他的嘴唇，像怪物吞噬人类似地吻他。他喘不过来气了。他的呼吸不再是空气而是高潮。囤积的快感胀满肚腹一直绵延到内脏最深的地方，每一处曾被他们精液涂抹的位置都兴奋得仿佛进行倒计时的焰火。  
三、二、一——  
“那么，北前辈到底高潮了多少次呀？”  
在爆炸前一刻，治抽出手指，问。  
侑的牙齿稍稍离开他的嘴唇，给了他一点喘息的空间。他张开嘴喘气，感到一波接一波的混合性高潮继续冲刷自己的小腹。  
“反正是我把北前辈吻到高潮的！”  
侑鲜明地主张着，从后方顶住他的勃起同样了带来鲜明的热度。  
北颤抖着伸出手，轻抚治的脸颊。治的脸很温暖，笑容志得意满，是他喜欢的样子。  
“我数不清，”他诚实地回答，并不感到惭愧，因为爱无法用数学计算，“但我永远期待着下一次。”  
他对他们的爱和他们给他的快乐有着相同的威力，足以在这个夏夜剥落所有的理性和自律。北信介允诺了他们一场狂欢，当然也会把藏在内心的情感全部赤裸裸地暴露在他们眼前。  
收起膝盖，抬起脚踝，勾起脚趾，他诚实地向恋人们展示自己挺立的乳首和性器。  
他渴望他们，他因他们而高潮，他为他们而勃起。

【未完待续】


End file.
